The Potters Four
by Lyla Ride
Summary: James, Albus and Lily are all once again at Hogwarts with a mysterious new relative and tons more secrets, plus some Quidditch inbetween adventures. Definitely some romance! SEQUEL TO LILY'S FIRST YEAR! Now, read the story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So there is going to be a trick to updating this story. If you haven't, read my Memory Loss series, or at least Lucy Potter. That will explain the addition of a new character into the plot whom you might not know. And trust me, you definitely won't know her if you have read the Harry Potter series. Have fun reading this, and sorry it took me soooooo long to post the first chapter.**

Emma sat in a clearing. For the first time in she had no idea how long, her head was clear. She remembered vaguely some of the things she had been doing, but they had not been done under her control. Casting spells of dark magic, burning houses, finding followers. These were not things that the normal Emma would have done. She looked at her surroundings. Tall pine trees, a cloudless blue sky and the air sticky with heat. The average summer in a random forest in Great Britain, no doubt. Next to her lay a small girl whom Emma remembered as Meggie, a friend of one of her best friends' sister. She too had been taken on the same night as Emma, at the Starry Skies Ball. Emma saw a small stream running close by and walked over to it. After splashing water on her face, she saw the reflection in the water.

_Is that me?_ She wondered, reaching out to touch the strange face staring back at her. It still looked like Emma, but she had aged. Her hair was longer and tangled with dirt, sticks and Merlin knows what else. Her face was gaunter, cheek bones more prominent and she just looked some how older. _If it's summer,_ Emma realized, going back to sit by Meggie, _I must be 15 now. I should be going to Hogwarts soon, for my fifth year, my O.W.L.S., for my Jake._ Her Jake. She probably hadn't seen him in months. Her last memory of him was of a quick kiss and pushing him off a giant's hand as she was lifted into the air. And the look he gave her as he fell, his emotions displayed like candy in a sweet shop, for all to see. They ranged for the bittersweetness of a lemon drop to the red hot anger that came from the cinnamon flavored gumdrops. Emma shuddered and cried into her arms, great heaving sobs that never seemed to stop.

Then a hand rubbed her back comfortingly, between her shoulder blades, soft and gentle. She thought that Meggie must have woken up and wanted to comfort the elder girl, but then a voice hissed into her ear.

"I knew I'd find you soon enough my Emma."

Emma's sobs stopped at once, but tears still fell from her eyes. She jumped away from the voice and in front of a still sleeping Meggie. Emma quickly reached over and shook the girl awake. Like Emma, Meggie had sudden clear thoughts for the first time in a while. Then she registered the scene.

"Emma?" she whimpered, delicately and sat up. Emma glanced back at the girl, the met the intruder's eyes. Behind him, a row of figures in dark cloaks stood, wands aimed at the pair of young girls. The person from whom the voice had come from spoke again, but it was a spell this time, not words of what she supposed were meant to be comfort and menace at the same time.

"Imperious!"

Somewhere far away, Jake awoke with a scream that matched Emma's in pitch and intensity to a tee, awakening people in the house and outside alike.

Chapter 1

A barn owl flew silently through the night, letters in its beak. He soared over a pine tree covered mountain and finally his destination came into view. It had been a long flight, but owls always deliver their letters. A pristine lake came into view, waters changing color with the slowly rising sun. His eyes pierced the pebbly shores of the slopping coastline to find a three story cabin, protected by magical borders. He saw the different colors for each protection. Not many people knew this, but owls could see and penetrate almost every magical barrier known to the wizarding world. That is why even when people are in hiding; they can still receive the Daily Prophet if they make the request. The barn owl, named Crowley by his owner, circled over the cabin until he came to a lit window on the second story. Inside was a skinny boy of 15 with jet black hair and great brown eyes. In his arms, he carried a small bundle of blankets, bouncing it up and down, trying to make her go back to sleep.

James Potter was the only one in the house to hear Minerva's whimpers at night. He crept from his bed and lit the lamps to illuminate the small nursery where his sister slept. He went to her goblin-carved, lilac colored crib and lifted the tiny Potter into his arms, gently rocking her back to drowsy sleep. Minerva was more often than not a quiet baby, always smiling, eyes watching the world. She could already hold her head up, and she was just barely two months old! But during the night, James spent lots of time with his youngest sister, already deciding that she was his favorite. She already had her eldest brother wrapped around her finger. But Minerva was awakened again by the sound of an owl tapping on her bedroom window.

"Crowley," murmured James, placing Minerva in her crib so that he could open the window for the owl. A gentle breeze rich with the smells of lake water and evergreen trees filled the room temporarily, replacing the smell of baby powder. Minerva watched as her brother received three letters for himself and his other two siblings, Albus and Lily. James checked the time. 7 am. Where had the time gone? After giving his favorite owl a treat for retrieving their school letters, James picked up Minny and carried her into the big living room on the first floor.

The cabin they were staying in was huge! It had three stories. The first was comprised of a living room, dining room and kitchen. The second had all the bedrooms; his and Al's, his parents', Lily's, a couple guest bedrooms and Minerva's nursery. The third was held a massive games room plus a study, a media room and a small gym. But what the kids did most of the time was play in the water outside. This lake was one of the few that was home to only the wizarding world. Some magical creatures lived in the forest, but other than that it was only wizards and witches. There was a small town just down the lane, which was like Diagon Alley in miniature. That was where James, Al and Lily were going today, so that they could get their school supplies.

James carried Minerva downstairs and placed her in her play pen on the floor. Her curly red hair was already down to her chin and fell in perfect ringlets. She had her father's bright, green colored eyes, just like Albus. James and Lily both shared their mother's cinnamon colored eyes, but Lily had the Weasley hair to match, looking like her mother in miniature. Where Minerva got her curls from, they had no idea. Maybe from Grandma Weasley.

Lily came downstairs next, yawning and stretching, long red hair sticking up in a sleepy halo around her head. She went directly to the baby and picked up to giver her a hug.

"Good morning, Minny! Are you ready to go shopping today?"

James scoffed and walked over to Lily and Minerva.

"No. No way are you turning Minster into a girly girl! She is going to be a Quidditch star like her big brother!"

"Morning all," said Ginny, coming downstairs, tugging Harry behind her. She quickly released Harry and directed her affections towards Minerva when she saw she was already awake. Minerva waved her arms towards her mother when she saw Ginny. "Oh, there's my little Minerva! Already bright-eyed and bushy tailed. James, I told you, you didn't need to get her up in the morning. She needs to get used to you not being there 24/7."

James looked abashed. "Excuse me for wanting to spend as much time as possible with my little sister. By the way, these came." He held up the Hogwarts letters as Harry went to the kitchen to fix up breakfast. Lily quickly grabbed her letter out of James' hand and ripped the envelope to shreds. Albus came downstairs to a flurry of flying paper.

"Ah, I see the mail's here." He sat next to James at the table after planting a quick kiss on his sister's head. He took his letter from James' hand and opened carefully, keeping the envelope perfectly intact. James just tore through the paper, though not ripping it to pieces in the process. Ginny placed Minerva in her play pen and grabbed Lily's school supply list before it too was lost to Lily's ferocious hands.

"Ok, we can get all this stuff in town, but it will take a while. Al, can I have yours too? Thank you. James, I need yours too. James?"

James was staring at his letter with a confused intensity. Something else had come with it. A round golden pin with the words

Prefect James Potter Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Etched upon it. James was speechless and held up the badge for his mother to see. Ginny squealed and hugged James tightly. Harry walked over and clapped James on the back, taking the letter form his hands.

"Congratulations James. I can't believe it. My son, a prefect." Albus stared open mouthed and Lily hugged her brother tightly.

"Oh, James! This is so exciting! I have to go send owls to everyone!" Lily darted upstairs while Minerva clapped from over in her play pen. Ginny went to go call everyone, who now knew how to use telephones. For the next hour, Ginny's excited chirps could be heard from the other room. Harry finished breakfast and everyone ate and got ready for their shopping excursion in the tiny town of Bubberity.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapters 2 and 3, coming at ya!**

Chapter 2

When the Potter clan arrived an hour later, they were met by a few of their relatives. Ron and Hermione came with Rose and Hugo, while Percy and Audrey met them in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes with Molly. Bill and Fleur were taking their Dom and Louis on a year long, world trip, soon, so they were not there. Fred, Roxy, George and Angelina were likewise absent, as Fred and Roxy graduated and were now managing their own division of WWW. Victoire had graduated 2 years ago and was now engaged to Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson, but the parents didn't know this yet. Lucy was the only truly missing addition to the Weasley family. She had been taken by a giant during a dance last year, along with two other girls. So it was with heavy hearts that Percy, Audrey and Molly came on the shopping trip.

They made the usual rounds; Flourish and Blotts, Ollivander's for a wand inspection, Eeylops, the apothecary, and Madam Malkins' branch. They had lunch in an authentic Italian restaurant, then went out to ice cream and said their good byes for now. They would all meet later that night because Teddy and Victoire had an announcement for them. All the kids already knew what it was, but most pretended not to. Technically, only Lily, James and Al were supposed to know, but somehow everyone had figured out. Louis found the ring and told Dom, who told Molly, who told Lucy, who told Rose, who told Hugo, who told Fred, who told Roxy. Basically, everyone but the parents knew. Even Al had told Minerva, though she probably didn't understand. Tonight they were announcing their engagement to the rest of the family, because they couldn't keep it a secret anymore. Too many people knew.

So, 5 hours after returning home from Bubberity, the Potter family traveled by Floo powder to the Burrow. It had expanded since Harry had first come to the Burrow 27 years ago. Was it really 27 years ago that he had been entering his second year at Hogwarts? He had been the same age as his little Lily flower was now, and that was scary to him. 12 years from now, Minerva would be in the same place, Lily would be 24, probably married, Al would be 25, with lots of awards and James would be 27, off on adventures of his own, maybe just starting a family, like Harry had been, James and Al already in the world, Lily on the way. He looked over at his beautiful wife and remembered the day he asked her to marry him.

They had been on the run still after Harry had helped Ginny escape from Death Eaters. Teddy was with them and it had been Christmas. Harry had pruposefully set up camp near the Burrow, as Ginny hadn't seen her family in months. Before they went, though, Harry had proposed and Ginny had accepted. Only a few people knew about that proposal, though, because Ginny had disappeared only the next day, kidnapped from the ruins of Azkaban. But that is another story entirely. Now Harry had just turned 39 and Ginny was 38. They would be celebrating their 16th anniversary this September 1st, the day they had first met when Harry was getting on the train to Hogwarts with Ron and Ginny still had a year before she left.

The Burrow had been cleaned up since then. As the Weasley children went on to be successful, they sent money home to their parents, who spent the money on remodeling their home to hold all 13 grandchildren, plus Teddy, and their parents. This was where everyone spent every Christmas, Thanksgiving and Easter. It was the place that held some of Harry's best memories. Now his children could experience those memories too.

It seemed that everyone was already there. Bill, Fleur, Dom and Lou would be leaving tomorrow for their whirlwind world tour, so they would be saying good bye to everyone tonight. George and Angelina had pulled Fred and Roxy from their jobs to spend time with the family. Teddy and Victoire were the guests of honor and sat at the head of the table. Both looked nervous, but excited for their announcement. Percy, Audrey, Molly, Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo were all already there as well. The Potters entered the house to a general uproar. Minerva was passed around and then sent to the elder girls to be watched. Lily ran off to help them with her sister. James and Al hung out with Fred and Roxy, who were showing Teddy their newest inventory. Harry and Ginny caught up with Ron and Hermione before Mrs. Weasley called out that it was time for dinner. They all filed outside to the night air lit up by the stars. After a delicious feast, Teddy and Victoire called for quiet. They stood up, Teddy holding Victoire's right hand. Teddy started.

"Ok, I'm so glad that all of you were able to come tonight because Victoire and I have a special announcement that concerns all of you."

"Oh my God!" cried Ron, rising menacingly out of his chair, "Victoire's pregnant, isn't she?" Hermione grabbed Ron's arm to keep him from beating Teddy to a pulp while Bill rose from his chair with fire in his eyes. Fleur and Charlie worked on holding him back while Angelina and Harry held back George and Percy cracked his knuckles meaningfully. Teddy was quick to correct.

"No! NO! Victoire's not pregnant! No, no, no, it is something else."

He waited until Victoire's uncles and father sat down before continuing. But he was overcome with nerves, so Victoire went on for him.

"Look, I love all of you so much, so I wanted all of you to find out together. I love Teddy and he asked me to marry him, and I said yes!" Victoire smiled, expecting everyone to be surprised. No one was.

"That's all?" asked George, going back to his potatoes, "I mean, congratulations, but I thought that was old news."

Victoire looked shocked. "You mean you knew? Everyone already knew?"

"Was it supposed to be a secret?" asked Ron, with his usual amount of tactic.

"Well, yes!" sputtered Teddy, then looking down to his secret keeper James.

"Hey don't look at me!" said James, raising his hands, "I didn't tell anyone." Lily and Albus nodded in agreement.

"Then who…?" left off Victoire staring at everyone. The parents all looked at one and other. Ginny answered.

"We all found out from our kids, after much torturous questioning of course, but Ron told Mum and Dad. I think he told Charlie too." Victoire glared at her Uncle Ron. He turned scarlet.

"But who told the kids?" asked Teddy.

"Fred told me," volunteered Roxy.

"Hugo told me," said Fred.

"Rose let it slip!" said Hugo.

"Only because I heard it from Lucy," said Rose crossing her arms. Then there was a moment of silence when they realized the absence. Molly answered the quiet.

"I think I told Lucy, but Dom told me!" defended Molly.

"Lou definitely told me!" exclaimed Dom. Everyone looked at Louis, waiting for him to defend himself.

"Lou," asked Teddy, crossing his arms, "how did you find out. Neither Victoire or I told you nor there is no one left for you to blame."

"Well," said Louis, looking ashamed, "I was kinda looking through some drawers in the kitchen at Teddy's place when I visited his office last year, and I found the ring that said _Marry me Victoire_ and so I ran and told Dom, because she was the first one I saw and I guess it snowballed from there." He sunk down into his chair and glowed red in the moonlight. Every one turned from Louis back to the happy couple at once.

"So, when eez ze date for ze wedding?" asked Fleur, keeping a strong hand on Bill's shoulder while also smiling at her daughter and future son-in-law.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Platform 9 and ¾ was as bustling as it was every year. Harry and Ginny volunteered to get everyone to the platform, seeing as there were no first years this year in their family. In addition to James, Albus and Lily (leaving Minerva at Grandma and Grandpa's), they also had Rose, Hugo and Molly from their family, plus some of their friends, including Penny, Emily, Lysander and Jake. They sent everyone through the barrier in twos and threes, starting with James, Penny (who had also been made a prefect) and Jake, then Al and Emily, Lily, Hugo and Lysander, Rose and Molly, and finally Harry and Ginny.

Once they were all on the platform, the group split up (Hugo and Lysander going to find Katie, Jake and Penny going to find a compartment, Molly going to find her boyfriend, Emily and Rose going to find Scorpious and a place to sit) leaving James, Al, Lily and their parents alone for a moment to say their good byes. Harry hugged each of his children, remembering his adventures when he was their age. If they were like him, James would be fighting Voldemort at the Ministry of Magic, Albus would be meeting his fugitive godfather and Lily would be fighting a basilisk with a sword pulled from a hat. Unfortunately, all of those things had a possibility of coming true, but only Harry knew why. Ginny murmured last minute reminders to each of her children, tears clouding up her vision.

"James, do you have your broomstick? Good, and we'll send Crowley to you soon, watch out for your siblings. Albus, you have your permission form? Oh, you'll have so much fun in Hogsmeade! Lily, be good and make sure to visit Hagrid. Oh, and don't forget to get on the train home for Christmas, otherwise you will miss Teddy and Victoire's wedding. Ok, is that everything?" Ginny pulled back from her kids to look at the trio. They reminded her so much of what Harry, Ron and Hermione had been in school; James, the fearless leader, so much like Harry; Lily, outspoken and proud, was Ron in every aspect; while Albus, shy and top of his class, was like his Aunt Hermione. She vaguely wondered who she, Neville and Luna would be, but turned her thoughts back to her children.

Ginny and Harry helped the kids onto the train, closing the compartment door behind them. Ginny blew kisses as the red train blew its whistle and started to pull away from the station. Harry ran and waved after the train until it disappeared around the bend. Ginny came up behind him, thinking how, in 11 years, little Minerva would be embarking upon the same journey into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It was then that Harry's scar prickled for the first time in 21 years. Harry's hand drifted up to it and he ran his hand over the cut on his forehead. Ginny saw him do this.

"What's wrong?" she asked, staring at her husband.

"Nothing's wrong," said Harry, trying to pass the motion off as pushing his hair out of his face, as he had done so many times in his teenage years. The motion felt strange now, though it had been an almost common occurence then. "We should head back and get Minerva before your parents decide they want to keep her forever."

Ginny laughed at this thought. Her parents loved all her kids so much; they were almost heartbroken whenever they had to leave the house, even if they were coming back tomorrow. Around them, parents and younger siblings started dispersing into the barrier and out into the Muggle world. Harry took Ginny's hand and pulled her through the left over steam. They were momentarily blinded before going through the barrier and straight into the people on the other side.

"Oh, sorry, mate," began Harry, until he saw who it was. Draco Malfoy's face loomed over him as Harry grasped Ginny's hand tightly. Draco saw who had bumped into him, but his face did not turn into the sneer Harry had been accustomed to seeing all through his Hogwarts days. It remained in a straight line as Draco's wife came over.

"Draco?" she asked, softly, her eyes on Harry and Ginny, "is everything ok? Have you got the car keys?"

"Yes, dear," said Draco, breaking his gaze with Harry to search his pockets and fish out a pair of shabby silver keys. "Here you are. But first, let me introduce you to some of my friends from Hogwarts. These are the Potters, Harry and Ginny." Friends? Did Draco just call them friends? Mrs. Malfoy stuck out her hand to shake Ginny's and Harry's. Ginny seemed just as stunned as Harry was. Draco put his arm around his wife.

"Harry, Ginny, this is my wife, Astoria." Ginny smiled at the kind looking woman. This was not the person she would have pegged to end up with Draco Malfoy. In fact she was dressed so conspicuously that Ginny would have pegged her for a Muggle.

"It is nice to meet you, Astoria," said Harry, grabbing Ginny's hand again after releasing it to shake Astoria's. "But you'll have to excuse us. We left our youngest daughter with Ginny's parents and she'll be missing us."

"Of course," said Astoria, looking puzzled, "but I thought you only had three children? Scorpious comes home with stories of James, Albus and Lily every summer."

"All good, I hope," smiled Ginny, "and I just had Minerva in June, so you probably only have heard of the eldest three."

"Congratulations," said Draco, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly, "please, don't let us keep you from little Minerva any longer."

"Thank you," said Harry, placing a hand on Ginny's lower back as he lead her away. "Nice to see you again, Draco!" he called over his shoulder as they hurried away between the Muggles.

Harry was glad once they were out of sight.

"That was strange," said Ginny, sighing in relief, "it was almost as if Draco was happy to see us. Scorpious' mom seemed nice, though."

"Yeah," said Harry, looking back over his shoulder again, "she was. There is hope for young Scorpious yet."

**A/N: I don't really have comments on this, except to review and let me know what you think of the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've decided to publish three chapters in this go around. Yeah! More reading for you!**

Chapter 4

James fought his way through the crowds to find a crowded compartment where Jake and Penny sat. Jake, usually bright and full of life, had taken to wearing black and didn't talk much. Penny looked at him worriedly until James entered. Then she smiled brightly. James looked at their company and recognized them all as kids from his year who were also in Gryffindor. Zoe Cyprus, who also had a sibling in Lily's year, was whispering excitedly with Amy Etum, her best friend while Darren Wolf and Malcolm Karrigan were playing exploding snap on the floor. James made his way through the compartment while replying to all the "hey James" thrown his way. He finally sat next to Penny and she leaned in to whisper to him.

"Jake isn't doing so well."

"I realized that," whispered James. The sound of his voice in her ear gave her barely concealable shivers up and down her spine. She wanted to kiss him again so badly. "But what can we do? He won't listen to any reason. He doesn't even have Lou here this year to make him cheer up a bit." Penny took a deep breath and darted her eyes over to Jake, and then back to James, only to see his face only inches from hers. Out of the corners of her eyes, she saw Amy and Zoe whispering excitedly and pointing in their direction, but her eyes were locked with James', which had a fire burning inside of them. He leaned closer and she closed her eyes expecting a kiss, but a whisper in her ear was what she got instead.

"Meet me in the first empty compartment to the left in 6 minutes. Trust me."

She held her tongue to keep from squealing while James announced that he was going to the bathroom, without so much as another glance in Penny's direction and went to the right. She checked her watch and then realized what she was doing. This was James Potter. Last year, after they decided to "just be friends", he had dated approximately half of the girls in their year, including Violet Drum, Leslie Cartwright and Sarah Callum, Quidditch extrodinaires. Maybe she should try out for Quidditch this year. Everyone said she was respectable on a broom and with a little training- No, wait, back to James. Penny checked her watch again and saw that 4 minutes had passed. Another minute and she would leave with an excuse. Candy, maybe. Or going to change into her robes. Yeah, that would work; everyone knew how she hated her normal clothes. Ok, time to go.

"I'm going to change into my school robes."

"Penny," said Darren from the floor, "why are going to change so early? We just left the platform."

"Because," she replied, thinking on her feet, "you all know how I hate my Muggle clothes. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Penny left her compartment slowly, but as soon as she was out of sight, she darted down the corridor until she came to an empty compartment. It was very dark inside because someone had closed the curtains and the light was off. The only light into the compartment came from the hallway outside. Penny stepped inside and slid the door shut. As soon as she did, the curtain over the window on the door flicked shut and she heard a voice whisper _Lumos_, quietly from the surrounding darkness. A wand, suspended in midair, floated closer to Penny, the very point of it lit by the simple spell. Penny recognized the wand easily. She had been with the buyer the day he bought it.

"James," Penny said softly into the darkness as the wand went out. Then James' arms were around her waist and he pulled her to him. Their lips met and fire spread through their bodies. James tilted his head to deepen the kiss and pushed Penny's lips apart with his own. Penny wrapped her fingers in his hair and forced her tongue into his mouth. James pressed her against the wall of the compartment, but Penny felt the kiss start going too far. Gently, she slowed it down, first removing her tongue and uncoiling her hands until they were just wrapped around his neck. She slowed the kiss down, but felt James try to speed it back up. Then she released him and backed quickly out of the compartment and into the hall.

"Whoa." James sat back on a seat, stunned. He had been snogging Penny, like he had never snogged another girl before. And she was doing it back. When she started to slow down, he tried his best to get her to keep on, but was soon stopped when she pulled away.

Out in the hall, Penny was breathing heavy, cheeks flushed hair askew. She walked down to the bathroom, earning plenty of looks from those she passed in the compartments as she tread lightly down to the bathroom to fix her appearance to look as though she had never been making out with her best friend in a dark compartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Albus looked up as Penny passed by again, in her school robes this time. Her hair was in place and her lipstick was no longer smeared over the top and bottom of her lips. Her clothes were on straight and she walked back a little less lightly. Albus shook his head in silent reprimand of his brother. It had to be him. Who else would stupidly go after Penny? They all knew that she was James' girl.

Albus looked over at Emily. She, like Jake, had taken to being constantly quiet and kept to herself. Scorpious was watching Rose as she read a book on Quidditch. She had decided to try out for keeper for the Gryffindor team this year, just like her father had. Albus wasn't very good, but quite a few people from his house were, and they were all trying out. Albus had already passed Archer, Toby, Hannah, Hayden and Nigel all planning on their key moves for the try outs. The captain this year was Collin Everett, a sixth year and fairly amazing seeker. He was a muggle born who had never picked up a broom until his third year, when he became a Hogwarts overnight sensation. Lydia, Evelyn and Hayden all had it bad for Collin, but Hannah seemed to have a crush on Al. At least, according to Rose, she did. Everyone knew that Toby had it bad for Hannah though, and for all Al cared, he could have her. Toby was big and burly anyways. No one messed with him.

Rose looked up from her book to see Scorpious staring at her. _Will he never stop?_ She thought to herself, rolling her eyes for all to see. Scorpious didn't even notice though. Rose was too pretty. Her hair was so long and soft and red and her eyes were a nice deep blue, like the clearest day of November. Scorpious just wanted to hold her and kiss her cheek and tell her she was beautiful…

"Scorpious!" Rose shouted, knocking him out of his daydream. He sat straight up, banging his head against the window he was leaning against. He rebounded off of that and fell to the ground, trying to find something to hold onto in the process. He found Rose's waist and dragged her down with him. She toppled down, book flying through the air, making her senile old cat, Crookshanks, hiss in anger. Rose landed on top of Scorpious, hands on either side of his face. Their lips met accidentally as their heads collided. His hands were still around her waist and her hair fell around her face in lazy curls. Scorpious was determined to stay like that for as long as possible. Then he heard Al's voice.

"Oi! Get your hands off my cousin!"

Rose was startled by the sound of Albus' voice. She had been looking into Scorpious' eyes and saw something there that she hadn't seen before. And she liked it.

Albus reached down and grabbed Rose's shoulders, pulling her to her feet. Scorpious propped himself up on his elbows and kept staring at Rose. Emily sat in the corner, watching Al, waiting for him to notice her. But he would never notice. Al started lecturing again.

"What the hell was that?"

Scorpious looked as though he had been recently hit by a bludger. "I dunno, mate. I guess I'm just a klutz."

"A massive klutz," added Rose, dreamily.

"Rose, would you care to talk about my klutziness elsewhere for a while?" asked Scorpious getting to his feet and taking Rose's hand.

"Yes."

"NO!" interjected Albus. His best mate and his favorite cousin turned to him. They looked questioningly at his reaction. "I am not letting you two out of my or our cousins' sight until you can control yourselves. And that means sitting here until I get back. I have to go talk to James about a couple things. Ems, make sure they keep their hands off each other for a couple minutes?"

"Sure thing, Al." said Emily, softly while Scorpious and Rose sat next to each other in the compartment. Scorpious took Rose's hand and held it softly in his. But Rose didn't return the holding. She took her hand from Scorpious and rounded on him. She took one look at Scorpious, then changed her mind and turned to Emily, who was watching the passing countryside again.

"You have it so bad."

"Excuse me?" asked Emily, tearing her eyes from the window.

"You like Al. It is so obvious. I'm surprised he hasn't figured out that he has feelings for you too." Replied Rose.

"Wait; that was supposed to be a secret?" asked Scorpious, turning, for once, away from Rose. "I thought everyone knew that?"

"They do," said Rose, patting his hand, softly, while Emily's jaw dropped.

"No, no way. I don't want to get my hopes dashed again."

Rose opened her mouth to speak again, but then the compartment heard shouting from somewhere else along the train. She got up and poked her head into the hallway, as did many other people. Rose recognized the shouting. It seemed that Al had told her brother and other male cousins about her and Scorpious. She sighed and pulled her head back in.

"Scorp," she said, turning to the blonde boy, "You may want to run. Fast."

**A/N: One more chapter after this one to publish today. Stay with me people! Oh, and I had to change a name. There was a kid named Noah in Al's year, but his name had to be changed to Nigel, because the name Noah has been taken by another character who will be introduced soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Attention! Attention please!" said the headmaster's voice from the podium. "We have some late arrivals to our school."

All heads in the Great Hall swiveled to face the front. Everyone had already been sorted right?

"I would like to welcome 6 new students to our school, as well as a new faculty member. They have come all the way from America, so I expect you to make them feel at home in our fantastic castle. All have been sorted into Gryffindor. Amelia and Angela will be in fourth year." He motioned to the two eldest girls, who seemed to be twins. They went and sat down at Gryffindor table. "Sirius and Beatrice will be in third year." A boy and a girl went to sit as well. "Remus will be in second year." Another boy. "And Noah will be in first year." The youngest boy scurried over to sit at the table, between his brother, Remus and Jake. James watched all of this in interest.

"Finally, let's give a round of applause for our new astronomy teacher, Professor Lucy Black."

James's jaw dropped as a woman stood up at the table. Her hair and eyes were extremely unique and he had only seen a handful of people who possessed either and even fewer who had both. All of her children seemed to have gotten one of these traits. He knew those traits. He had seen them everyday on his brother and father and even himself. After the applause finished, James watched the lady.

He remembered her. So long ago, he remembered playing with her in the backyard of the Burrow. James watched as kids went up to say hi, like they always did for a new professor. He looked down the teacher's table to where Teddy sat in his DADA chair. At that point, he knew his suspicions were confirmed. James hurried up to where Teddy sat slack jawed staring at Professor Black.

"Teddy?" asked James, cautiously.

"James, you realize who that is, don't you?" asked Teddy, still not looking at James, but at Lucy. James looked around and saw that some others looked surprised at Professor Black's appearance as well. Professor Hewett looked startled, Hagrid was spilling wine down his front, Professor Longbottom was slack jawed as well and Hermione, who had just taken on a part-time library post, was glancing around nervously at the kids in the crowd, particularly Albus and Lily. When she saw James looking, her eyes widened.

"Yup, I know," said James. "I just needed some confirmation before I go do something." James started walking away as Teddy shook out of his trance.

"Before you do what James?" asked Teddy, nervously. But James didn't stop walking up the table's length. "James?"

All those who had been startled by Lucy's appearance before now turned to watch as James made his way up to her. A couple of second years were saying good bye to her as he came forward.

"Hi, and you are?" she asked. Her eyes lighted on his hair (his father's), then his eyes (his mother's).

"Oh, I think you know who I am, Aunt Lucy," stated James. He crossed his arms and stared her down as she got more and more uncomfortable. Finally she sighed.

"James, come with me," said Lucy, getting up from her chair. James followed her out into the hall. "The rest of you ought to come too," she called over her shoulder. He heard chairs scooting behind him as Kennedy, Neville, Hagrid, Teddy, Hermione and McGonagall followed behind them. He swallowed and followed Lucy through a door, into a room behind the teacher's table. He had heard of this room from his dad. It was where the tri-wizard champions went after they had been selected. Lucy sighed and conjured a chair for each of them to sit on. The only one who didn't look surprised by her appearance was McGonagall.

"Ok, so, I bet you are all wondering why I am back," began Lucy. "Basically, it is because Minerva asked me to. She said everyone missed me and she made me feel bad about not getting to watch my nephews and niece and all their cousins grow up with my children," here she flashed a timid smile at James, "and she said I had been gone too long, so I came back and I brought the whole clan with me. Hamal and I will live in town with our other daughter, Izzy, who will come to school in about 3 years. Hamal is going to be working with Fred and Roxy in the joke shop."

"Wait, how long has this been planned for?" asked Teddy, not able to contain himself.

"Umm, well, Minerva sent me the first letter in June, but Fred and Roxy only accepted Hamal's application last month. They knew who it was the whole time, yes."

Teddy cursed under his breath. "I can't believe they didn't tell me! I was in there just yesterday!" Lucy smiled at him gently.

"Yes, well, we asked them to keep it a secret."

"But why?" asked Hermione, leaning forward.

"Yeah, why not just send an owl to give us a little warning?" asked Kennedy.

"Because I wanted to tell you all in person. I also wanted to face Harry for myself, not hide behind a letter or a messenger. So please, don't tell him yet. Don't tell anyone yet. Not even Lily and Albus, James. Hermione, definitely not Ron or Ginny, because they would tell Harry. George and Angelina don't even know and my husband is working for their kids! Please, I'm begging you. Harry will know by Christmas, I promise."

Everyone glanced around. Kennedy relented first.

"Fine, I won't tell. But I think you should tell the kids who are here. Especially Lily and Al. They deserve to know. I'd like Sophie and Luke to know too. They are in their 6th and 4th years here, in Ravenclaw. I'm going back to the feast now." Kennedy stood and gave Lucy a hug. "It's really good to see you, Luce." She smiled and turned to go.

"Wait one moment, Kennedy. I'll join you. And I agree with her, Lucy. I also think you ought to tell Harry, too." With that, McGonagall and Kennedy left. Neville smiled at Lucy, and then followed them out.

"I agree with 'em, Lucy," said Hagrid, heaving upwards. "Olympe and I sure would like to have ye by for tea some time, though?"

Lucy smiled. "Of course, Hagrid."

Hagrid smiled, his eyes twinkling. "It is good ter see ye, Lucy." Hagrid lumbered back to the Great Hall, leaving only Teddy, Hermione and James behind. She sighed and turned to Teddy first.

"Teddy Remus Lupin," she said smiling. He was not. "I have never seen a person who looks so much like both his parents. Not even in my children. I don't know what Harry's told you about me, but I'm sure you probably remember me, since apparently James does and he was only about two when I left with Hamal and my girls."

"Uncle Harry never talks about you," began Teddy. "Every so often an interviewer will ask him about his long lost sister and he'll just clam up. The only things I know about you are from Aunt Ginny. She said that Harry didn't know about you until two years after the war ended. You and Hamal Black showed up at the Burrow one day after they had been searching for you both for months. Then Hamal disappeared for two years. You whiled away your time as an assistant here and when he came back, you got married. A year later, you had the twins, Angela and Amelia. Then you disappeared to God knows where, never to be heard from again until today." Teddy glared at her bitterly. James wondered what the connection between the two was.

"Teddy, I-"

"Save it. You were supposed to be my godmother and help Uncle Harry take care of me! You left me and I had no idea why! I idolized you, you know! Then you just up and left and Uncle Harry wasn't the only one who moped until Al was born. Grandma Molly was inconsolable for months! It was all Aunt Ginny could do to hold us all together. Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey named their kid after you, you know! Everyone loved you so much Lucy! Why did you have to leave? WHY!"

Teddy's face was red, his hands were in fists. Lucy's head was bent to the floor, tears dripping down. James heard Headmaster Steinwright telling the students it was time for bed, but he made no motion to move. This was too important.

"Teddy, you don't understand," began Lucy, looking up. "There was so much pressure on me to be perfect that I snapped. I had to get out of there. Yes, I realize that Harry had all this fame thrust on him when he was only 11 and so did Ron and Hermione and you have always had some kind of spotlight on you if you mess up, but I just couldn't take it. I just couldn't do it anymore." Lucy's head fell to her hands. Hermione was by her side in an instant as Teddy dropped to his chair.

"You could have talked to us, Lucy," said Hermione, tucking a strand of Lucy's hair behind her ear. "That's what family is there for. We were your family then and we still are now. We still love you Lucy. We don't want you to leave again." Hermione held her close while James sat still.

"It's true, Aunt Lucy," said James, walking over to the pair of women. They looked up at him. "They missed you. I could tell, even when I was two. I remember that year. It was tough. But I think us kids grew closer. It made us more independent because the adults weren't always there. Teddy and Victoire looked after the rest of us because they were the oldest. But we came out stronger in the end. Right, Teddy?"

Teddy sighed, but then got up and stormed out. Lucy watched him go, and then looked at James. She smiled shakily.

"Thank you, James, for trying to help. I was wondering if you could tell me something?" asked Lucy, wiping her tears away.

"What is it?" asked James.

"Will you tell me where all your aunts and uncles are tonight?"

**A/N: Lucy is one of my shining gems of a character. But you won't know her story at all unless you read the story of mine called _Lucy Lily_. I guess it isn't necessarily necessary to understand what is going on, but it tells you who Lucy is and how she is Harry's sister (younger sister, I might add and married to Sirius Black's kid. If that doesn't intrigue you, I don't know what will) and why she came back now. Just read the story and all of my memory loss stories if you want the full picture of Harry and Ginny's story after Hogwarts. Or, send me a review with your questions and I can answer them (Ahem, ahem). Hopefully, I will post the next couple chapters soon, though!**

**This is one of my favorite chapters, but the next one, I like even more! The reason I put up three now is so that I have some more time to write some more chapters and still appease you readers' need for more story. I hope you enjoyed them!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry for the lateness of the chapter. I have been so busy with summertime activities and finishing school stuff and getting ready for my graduating year. This should be a good chapter, though. Clears up some stuff and brings up some new ideas. Happy reading!**

Chapter 7

James was right. They were all at the Burrow. The parents apparently usually had a get together on September first to reminisce about the summer and talk about what their plans were for the year. Tonight, baby Minerva joined them, only a few months old and sleeping in a crib in the living room, surrounded by her family. Lucy sighed when she looked in the window and saw them all in there.

Percy and Audrey talked animatedly with Arthur. Ron and Charlie played exploding snap with George and Angelina using what looked to be a pack of cards from their Hogwarts days. Molly bustled back and forth between the kitchen and the living room, taking care of everyone. And Ginny and Harry sat on the couch talking and joking and watching. All while Lucy stood outside choking back tears again. She felt a tug on her hand.

"Mummy, where are we?" asked little Isabelle. Her dark red hair curled down almost to the middle of her back and she wore a light coat, for there was a breeze of fall in the air, over a cute little sundress. Izzy looked up at her mother expectantly.

"We're at Mummy's old home, Lovie. I want to tell you about these people before we go in. They are your family, Izzy. They are your aunts and uncle and grandma and grandpa. One of them, the littlest one, is even your cousin. Oh my, Izzy, you have so many cousins! Do you know how many you have?"

"How many, Mummy?"

"Well, let's see. There's Teddy, then Victoire, Dom and Louis. And Molly, Lucy, Fred and Roxy. And then Rose, Hugo, James, Al, Lily and little Minerva. I heard everyone calls her Minny, though."

"That's soooo many!" cried Izzy. "How many aunts and uncles and grandmas and grandpas do I have?"

"Well, there's your Uncles, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron and Harry. Then your Aunts, Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Hermione and Ginny. And your Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur. Are you ready to meet them, Sweetie? Because they don't know you yet, but they will know you and they'll love you soooo much! Are you ready to meet them?"

"Yes, I'm ready Mummy."

"Good, I am too."

Lucy and Isabelle walked hand in hand up to the Weasley's door. Lucy looked around and stopped for a second to let a feeling of home overwhelm her. She saw the chicken coop, the boots scattered around the yard and an obdurate gnome creeping in the garden. Lucy smiled, but didn't notice her daughter thinking her mother was going too slowly. Izzy's hand slipped out of Lucy's unnoticed and the little girl darted up to the front door of the house and knocked on it lightly.

Moments later, the door flew open to reveal a slightly plump woman standing there, wiping her hands on a towel. When she saw Izzy standing there, she smiled.

"Well hello there, little one. And where did you wander from?"

At this point, Lucy realized her daughter had escaped her and glanced around nervously for her. Izzy had already started introducing herself, though.

"Hi, my name is Isabelle Lucy Black and my mummy says that you don't know me yet, but you will soon and you'll love me because we're family." Lucy dashed up the pathway and scooped up her daughter. Izzy looked to her mother. "Right, Mummy?"

Molly looked up at Lucy with tears in her eyes. Lucy's eyes started to water as well. Molly smiled and quickly wrapped up Lucy and Izzy in her arms. Lucy clung to the woman who had been like a mother to her for only a few short years. Molly pulled back and held Lucy by her shoulders, looking her up and down.

"Lucy Lily Black, you should never have left! My God, no owl, not even a note! And so skinny you'd think you hadn't been fed in weeks! And carrying a small daughter no less!" Lucy smiled at Molly's scolding.

"Sorry Molly. I came back, though. I'm going to be here for a while, hopefully. Maybe even for forever." Molly smiled.

"Good dear. Now, let's get you inside. The temperature is dropping quick and we wouldn't want little Isabelle here getting a cold. Come with me, Dearie." Molly pulled Lucy in by the hand, leading her into the kitchen. "Wait here for a minute, Dear. I'll get them ready for your appearance."

Molly bustled into the living room while Lucy listened from the kitchen.

_Alright I have a surprise for everyone!_ Cried Molly, hushing the room.

_Did you make treacle tart, Mum? _Asked George.

_No, try again._

_Did you find a rubber duck outside?_ asked Arthur.

_Nope, this is a living, breathing thing._

_A puppy? _Asked Angelina.

_No, but they do have hair._

_Oh, so there are two?_

_Yes, why else would she say they, Charlie?_

_Is it Hermione and Teddy come by for a visit?_

_Ron, why would they be here? They don't have a weekend off for months._

_Fine then. Is it people, Mum?_

_Yes, two people._

_Girls or boys or both?_

_Both girl. Both human, too, I might add._

_C'mon, that could be any of half the world's population of humans in there. Give us a hint, Mum?_

_Fine. One has black hair, the other has red hair. One has grey eyes, the other has green. _

A chair scooted back suddenly and I heard feet flying to the kitchen. I knew who was coming even before he rounded the corner. He came into the kitchen fast, his glasses almost flying off his nose. He stopped in the doorway, running a hand through his messy black hair. His green eyes pierced my own as Izzy clung to my neck. He gaped for a second before I rose and cut off his string of words.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry I left. I should have never done it because I never got to see Teddy or James or Al or Lily grow up-"

"Wait, you know about Al and Lily?" asked Harry. I blushed, stammering.

"I, well, I, yes, I do, and I've seen them too, but-"

"How?" At this point, everyone had gathered at the doorway and was staring at me, but I swear I saw smiles on some of their faces. I took that as a good sign.

"Well, Minerva told me about them when she wrote me and I saw them today during the Feast. I've been hired as a Hogwarts professor, you see. And so I moved my family back here and I would have brought all of them with me, but they are all at school and Hamal is working at the shop in Hogsmeade, so he couldn't come, so I brought my youngest daughter with me and now I feel like this is a really bad idea and why are you smiling, Harry?"

Harry was smiling. At me.

"Because I've missed you so much, Luce. We all did. But now you're back. And that's all that matters, in my opinion at least." Harry reached forward as I smiled back at him and hugged me and Izzy tight, lifting us off the floor. Izzy squawked in delight and laughed at her Uncle Harry. I was hugged into the living room where Izzy was passed from person to person to be introduced. I recounted my story yet again.

"-so we all packed up and moved out here. And here I am."

"Wait, so just how many of you are there?" asked Ron.

"Umm, well you all already know about Mia and Angela, the twins and they are in their fourth year of school. Then there's Sirius, Bee, Remus, Noah and Izzy is the youngest. All the rest are at Hogwarts this year. Sirius and Bee aren't twins, but are close enough in age that they are in the same year as Albus, Rose and Lucy. Remus is in the same year as Lily and Hugo and Noah is in his first year."

Everyone looked shocked that I had had seven children.

"You are a bloody miracle woman," said Angelina, recovering first.

"Not any more so than Molly," I replied, shooting Molly a smile. She smiled in return.

"So which shop is Hamal working at? I know them all because of the branch over there." That was George, who looked smug about his business.

"You're going to hate to hear this, but your kids pulled a fast one on you. Hamal is working in your shop." Angelina and George's jaws dropped. Everyone else laughed at their expressions as Lucy began to explain.

"Oh, don't blame them. They were just following what we told them to do. Besides, they kept it from the rest of you all as well." Everyone continued to smile as more stories were shared by everyone. Slowly, but surely, they made their way to the topic of the disappearances that had begun at Hogwarts.

"Every year?" asked Lucy, now holding her youngest niece on her lap. The curly-topped girl looked up at her aunt sleepily. Izzy was asleep between Harry and Ginny, already comfortable with her family.

"Yes, and the numbers increase every year, too," said Arthur.

"Ever since James and Louis's first year," added Charlie.

"How many total?" asked Lucy.

"I believe it is 7 now. 3 were taken at the school dance last year by a giant. It was terrible. The Daily Prophet got a hold of that story and blew it wide open. There was a drop in attendance this year. Most likely, though, it was made up by the large clan of the Black family that has just entered the school." Harry smiled at Lucy teasingly as he finished saying this.

"Har har. So, what should I expect this year? Is there a trend to these abductions?" asked Lucy. Everyone's eyes shifted from person to person. Lucy grew suspicious.

"What? What's the connection?" asked Lucy.

"Look, Lucy, this is just what we think. We don't know this for sure," began Harry. "We think the connection is James, Al and Lily."

"Are you saying your kids are behind the abductions?" asked Lucy, incredulously. James had seemed like a good kid. Al and Lily were both surrounded by kids she had heard nothing but good things about, as was James. Plus they had Harry and Ginny as parents!

"No! NO! Of course not!" cried Harry, holding his hands up to gesture as he spoke. "It's the connection between the abducted kids. All of them were friends with James, Al or Lily."

"James's first year, his friend Amelia Finnigan was kidnapped," said Ginny.

"Then in his second year, Chloe Aloy was taken," said Ron

"In Albus's first year, his friend Trevor was taken, along with James's friend Lorcan Scamander," added Angelina.

"Luna and Rolf's son?" asked Lucy. Everyone nodded.

"And last year it was Meggie Finnigan from Lily's friends, Emma Thomas from James's friends and…." Percy trailed off in his explanation and his expression saddened, along with Audrey's. Ginny and Angelina went over and comforted them.

"What is it? Who else did they take?" asked Lucy, frightened of what they would say.

"Luce, this isn't easy to say. They look Lucy Weasley, too. She was a part of Al's circle and they took her. Last year's abductions shook everyone around our kids in a big way, not only here, but at school. The girl Emma who was taken was not only very close friend's with James's best friend, Jake, whose brother was taken the year before last, but Al's best friend Emily's sister. Both of Seamus and Padma's girls have been taken now and we're just worried who is going to be taken next." Harry looked down at his hands as he spoke. He was worried too.

"Is there a pattern to the friends being taken?" asked Lucy.

"Whoever is controlling the beings who are taking them, they seem to be going from the person who our kids are least attached to and working their way up," said Ginny, grimly.

"Do you know who's next?" asked Lucy.

"We think, we think, it'll be Jake, who I mentioned earlier, Scorpious Malfoy and Katie Aloy, whose sister was taken during James's second year. We still don't know who her parents are though. They live in America," said Harry.

"Three more?" asked Lucy. "When will it end?"

"I think whoever is doing this wants them to feel totally alone and like they have no one left. That's how their enemy wants them to feel because if it is just them by themselves, they aren't as much of a threat," said Harry. "Luna told me that in my fifth year. She and Rolf have been dealing with this as best they can, but it is hard for them. We barely see them anymore."

Lucy looked sadly at the floor. The mood had gotten so somber.

"Why are they doing this?" asked Lucy.

"Your guess is as good as mine," replied Harry, leaning back as Izzy leaned against him.

**A/N: So they've figured out the connection. James, Al and Lily know too. They don't want to worry their friends, despite the fact that they are the ones in jepordy, so the Potters have only told their best friends, Penny, Emily and Lysander. James, Al and Lily haven't talked to their parents about this, but they have talked to each other about this. Neither party is sure what to do, but there are rumors floating around that Voldemort is behind it. The Order, which is still intact, can't prove anything yet, so they really can't get involved. Things are in motion, though. Things are going to happen this year.**


End file.
